


Together We Fly

by shockandlock



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MarcoAce Week 2018, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: It's the night of Marco and Ace's wedding. Everything will definitely go well, right?





	Together We Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have much time to write stuff for MarcoAce week unfortunately (thanks college), but I was able to do a few things! Hopefully, I'll get those up as well and have more time to fun write instead of school write.

Ace’s eyes widened. Marco choked on his champagne. They could have sworn that they hid every single copy of that photo, but apparently they had been too slow for their parents. 

“We had a feeling that those two would get together from the very start,” Rouge gushed as she gestured to the picture that was being projected on the wall in front of the entire reception. It was a baby picture of the two of them sitting in a basket decorated like a nest. Both of them were wearing onesies: Marco decked in a blue bird onesie with wings with Ace in a fire red dragon onesie.

Ace turned to Marco, burying his face against his pearl white tux. If anyone besides Marco had been close enough, they would have been able to hear Ace’s muffled scream. 

“I’m right there with you, Ace,” Marco whispered, still coughing a bit from the champagne. 

“I can’t  believe I forgot about the digital copies,” Ace groaned, trying to ignore the coos of the family and friends they had invited. Traitors. And judging from the facial expressions around the room, Ace figured out from his brother’s smug grin that it was probably Sabo who got to them first and sent them to Rouge. He was the most tech savvy of the family.

The “nest” baby picture was a classic, but that was just the beginning of the embarrassing childhood photos slideshow. 

* * *

“Thank god that’s over.” It had been a fun reception, but Ace was tired. He was full of food and champagne and he just wanted to spend the night with his husband in the wonderfully luxurious honeymoon suite. “Wanna sleep.”

“I know, love,” Marco, who was carrying Ace, said. “We can sleep all you want. No one else to bother us about baby pictures.”

The lights were off when they got to their room, which just made Ace want to sleep even more. But as soon as they hit the light switch, all they could do was stare at the bed. 

The California King sized bed was full of pillows all arranged into a circle- it was a nest. A pillow nest.

“I’m betting that Pops was the one who requested this,” Marco muttered. No doubt he had been influenced by some of Marco’s more mischievous brothers.

“We can call a them and yell and them later, but I’m tired!” Ace wiggled out of Marco’s arms and started to strip off his tux with ease (only running into trouble with his bowtie). Exhausted as well, Marco also began to disrobe. And even though they both ended up in their boxers, all they ended up doing was cuddling in their nest of pillows. They’d have plenty of time for other activities. It was the start of a new life together after all, and there’s no place they would rather be than in each other’s arms.

 


End file.
